User blog:Thebiguglyalien/Hulk vs. Starkiller
Two legendary warriors will enter battle together. First, we have The Incredible Hulk, the strongest man alive! And he will be fighting Starkiller, the secret apprentice of Darth Vader! Hulk THE-HULK.jpg|The Incredible Hulk Hulk_Smash.jpg|Hulk can tear through a wall like paper When Bruce Banner transforms into Hulk, he truly becomes the strongest man alive. He mutates into a super-strong monster that allows him to accomplish incredible feats of strength and durability. *'Super Strength': Hulk is strong enough to preform incredible feats of strength. *'Superhuman Durability': Hulk can take amazingly powerful blows with little or no affect. *'Superhuman Stamina': Hulk can fight constantly for days before fatigue beings to take effect. *'Healing Factor': Though it is difficult to harm the Hulk, it is made even harder by the fact that he can heal even the worst wounds, making him nearly impossible to defeat. *'Superhuman Leaping': Hulk's immense strength can be used to propel him miles away from his starting point. *'Superhuman Speed': Though not as fast as many comic book heroes, his strength can propel him to speeds beyond the average human. NOTE: Hulk should not be considered "weak minded", and can not be affected by Starkiller's mind tricks. Starkiller TFU2 Electrifying.jpg|Starkiller, the secret apprentice Starkiller_Attack.jpg|Starkiller easily destroying his enemies Starkiller_Destruction.jpg|Starkiller can throw around very large items Starkiller_Force_Blast.jpg|Starkiller can destroy a large group effortlessly Starkiller is one of the many people in the Star Wars universe who has the ability to manipulate the dark side of the Force. This gives him many abilities and incredible power. He also wields a lightsaber, a very dangerous weapon. *'Force Manipulation': Starkiller is one of the most powerful force users in the Star Wars universe, being able to defeat Darth Vader and even the Emperor in combat. His ability to manipulate the Force, gives him many powers: **'Telekinesis': Starkiller can move, control, crush, and throw objects and people using the Force. He has been shown to manipulate objects as large as star destroyers. **'Force Lightning': Starkiller's mastery of the Force also gives him the ability to use force lightning, powerful energy blasts that can kill average humans instantly. **'Force Blasts': Starkiller can also use the Force to create a wall of force that he can use to launch or crush targets. **'Mind Tricks': Starkiller can also use the Force to manipulate weak minded individuals to do his bidding. **'Advanced Reflexes': Starkiller's abilities with the Force allow him advanced reflexes, which serve well in combat. *'Lightsaber': Starkiller wields a lightsaber, an energy sword capable of cutting through almost anything. Coupled with Starkiller's reflexes and fighting skill, he can use this blade to no end of destruction. Notes *This battle will take place in New York City. *Every vote should have reasoning behind it, the more the better. Votes with little to no thought will not be counted. *You can vote until July 17th. Battle Starkiller rode in his personal ship, the Rouge Shadow. His pilot Juno Eclipse was taking him to meet his newly formed Rebel Alliance against the Empire. "Juno, how much longer until we reach Corellia?" Starkiller asked. "We're not going to Corellia," Juno informed him, "Bail contacted us. They've spotted Imperial ships in the area." "We have to go help them!" Starkiller exclaimed. "No, they can escape. We have to worry about you! If they discover you are still in contact with Vader, they will never trust you!" Starkiller gave in reluctantly, knowing she was right. "Then where are we going?" "I'm rerouting to Drall. We'll stay low for a while." "Okay. But not for too long." Juno opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by a bright flash, and their ship rattled. "What was that?!" Starkiller shouted. "Imperials are shooting at us! They think we're a rebel ship!" "Get us out of here Juno!" "They've shot our hyper drive propulsion system! I can't risk going into hyperspace!" "Juno, go now!" Juno, unsure of whether this was a good idea, started up the hyperdrive. It stuttered for a moment, but they quickly shot into hyperspace. Starkiller went into the back room to meditate. A few moments later, he came back in. "Juno, cut hyperdrive. We need to land somewhere." "We have a problem! It's not turning off!" The ship continued to fly through space at the speed of light. After several seconds, Starkiller came to his senses, and called upon the Force to stop the ship. But it wasn't enough. Though he was able to slow the ship, it was in direct collision course with a planet! Starkiller braced himself, and mentally gripped the ship so tight, it started to creak as it came down. It landed in a forest. After the initial shock, they managed to find their way to their seats. "Juno, where are we?" "We're well out of the galaxy! We're on an uncharted planet. I believe the air is probably breathable." "Probably? That's reassuring." Starkiller said unsure. Putting aside his worries, he opened the door, and stepped outside of the ship. He spotted a man marveling at his ship. "Hello? Where are we?" The man stared at him as if he was some sort of alien. "Umm... Central Park?" "What planet is this?" At this point, the man looked like he was going to feint. Juno stepped out of the ship. "Where are we?" "Apparently, Central Park." "What planet is this?" "Yeah, I'm still working on that. It appears the natives speak Galactic Basic." "Starkiller? What's that?" He looked, and there was a massive figure coming at them. "A rancor?" "No, that's much too large to be a rancor." It was coming in at incredible speed, its massive figure casting an enormous shadow in front of it. It jumped into the air, and smashed in front of them, leaving a crater. The Hulk glared at them. "BIG SPACE THING NO MATCH FOR THE HULK!" At this point, the man did feint. "They've got some interesting wildlife here Juno!" "Noted! If you don't mind, I'm going back to the ship. Maybe some of it can be repaired." Juno hurried out of harms way. Starkiller drew his lightsaber. "PUNY GLOW SWORD MAN THINK HE STRONGER THAN THE HULK! STUPID GLOW SWORD MAN, NOBODY STRONGER THAN THE HULK!" The Hulk smashed his fist down into Starkiller, but wasn't fast enough. Starkiller had quickly dashed to the other side of the Hulk. "Stop, 'Hulk'. I don't have time for this!" "HULK SMASH DASHY GUY!" "Yeah, good luck with that." The Hulk swung his entire body into his new foe, but Starkiller had already launched himself out of the park. Hulk bent his knees, and than shot himself hundreds of feet into the air. He came back down a few feet from Starkiller. "PUNY GLOW SWORD MAN MORE ANNOYING THAN IRON MAN!" Starkiller's hands began to glow. Then, out of nowhere, powerful bolts of lightning webbed around the Hulk. Starkiller smirked as the monster bent down. But then, he was forced to jump as the beast had come flying at him! "This is one planet..." He said. He had never met a creature that could take a direct lightning blast. As Starkiller touched back to the ground, the Hulk barreled at him again. This time, he was ready. He force gripped a car, and launched it at Hulk. It hit the monster right in the face. It seemed dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly recovered. It charged at Starkiller yet again, but this time, he held his ground. He lifted one of the tall buildings off of the ground, and threw it like a spear at Hulk. It crashed onto the monster, impaling him into the ground. However, Starkiller knew better than to believe it dead. He readied his lightsaber, and slowly approached the crater Hulk laid in. Suddenly, the building flew upwards, and the Hulk jumped up from underneath it. "What is this thing?" The Hulk than grabbed the tip of the skyscraper, and swung it at Starkiller like a baseball bat. Only quick reflexes and a strong connection with the force allowed Starkiller to stop the building in mid-air. Hulk wondered what was going on, and then realized he was floating there. "Hulk is not a birdie. Why is Hulk flying?" The stunned monster stared down at the ground, wondering why he wasn't on it. Starkiller, feeling the monster's wish, decided to grant it. He waved his hand, and the monster hit the ground so hard, he flew a hundred feet under. However, this was still not enough. Hulk leaped right back out. "Monster? Hulk? Why are you attacking?" "Puny man DIE! HULK SMASH PUNY MAN!" Hulk jumped at him again. "What a sophisticated answer." Starkiller stood his ground as the Hulk barreled at him yet again. At the last second, Starkiller repulsed everything around him with such force, even a skyscraper toppled. "Hulk can not hit puny man!" Starkiller activated his transmitter. "Starkiller to Juno. Come in Juno." Silence for several seconds. But then, "This is Juno, what's your situation?" "This thing is unstoppable!" Starkiller said as he jumped up to avoid another attack. "Hold out. You saved the ship from the worst. I should be able to get it operational. Just give me more time." "I'll try, Juno." He focused his full attention to the Hulk, who was holding a lightpost. "TAKE THIS PUNY GLOW SWORD MAN!" Hulk threw the lightpost like a javelin. Starkiller almost laughed at the creature's face when he willed it to turn back around in midair. It struck the Hulk right in between his eyes. "PUNY MAN PUSH HULK TOO FAR! HULK SMASH PUNY MAN HARDER THAN HULK EVER SMASHED!" The Hulk, intent to keep his promise, launched himself at such speeds, Starkiller was unable to dodge in time. Hulk slammed him through several walls, and threw him into the ocean. Hulk walked up, prepared to finish Starkiller. He looked into the water, but Starkiller was nowhere to be found. Then suddenly, a bright red blade came through the Hulk's chest! Starkiller caught the thrown lightsaber, and brought it down into the Hulk again. Hulk was swatting at Starkiller, but he was simply too fast. The blade went in again, and again, and again. The Hulk was on his back, still roaring in pain and anger. "Stop struggling, Hulk. I'm not going to kill you if you don't resist." Starkiller bent over the Hulk to examine the damage. There was only one problem. The slices were already healing to scars! Hulk got up, and gave Starkiller a look of pure evil. Then, his muscles expanded, making him even bigger. Starkiller backed up, aware of the gathering people he assumed was local law enforcement, or military. He raised what appeared to be their primitive blasters into the air, and threw them all at the Hulk. Some went off with very loud blasts, but this only angered the beast further. "HULK WILL DESTROY GLOW SWORD MAN!" Starkiller dodged as a car was thrown at him, and landed on Hulk's back. He took his lightsaber, and brought his arm down. But he was stopped by a large green fist. One that knocked him into the ground. Starkiller, incredibly frustrated, launched himself into Hulk with the Force, and cleanly cut through the Hulk's neck. He jumped off the Hulk as his body fell to the ground. Starkiller then proceeded past his decapitated opponent, and walked past the relatively unfazed New Yorkers back to his ship. Category:Blog posts